Bday
by Aoi Ryuu
Summary: Tsu's birthday, tho the original idea came from somewhere else. Fluff. This is pure fluff. That should be a genre.


Yes, yes, I know Tsu-chan's b-day isn't for a while, but I had this great idea, so I wrote a ficlet around it. I'll note my 'great idea' at the bottom so I don't spoil the surprise. 'Niko', by the way, is the sound effect for a smile, and 'chu' should be for a kiss...I think....  
Ugh. Sorry if the note to Tsuzuki isn't set off well enough, but I absolutely could not figure out how to italicize it, and I wanted this posted, 'cause I think it's cute. Fluffy stuff.  
Pairings: Tsuzuki/Hisoka  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita.  
  
"Hisoka? Daijobu ka?"  
The aforementioned empath looked up from where he had been dozing, er, working, to see his partner's concerned violet eyes blinking at him from only an inch or two away. He jerked backwards, nearly falling out of his seat in an attempt to put a decent amount of distance between himself and Tsuzuki.  
"I'm fine," he stated emphatically. "Shouldn't you be working?"  
"I am working." Tsuzuki's grin would be infuriating if it weren't for the innocent waves of happiness pouring off him. "I'm looking after my partner! That's an important job." The taller shinigami winked at Hisoka, who, much to his chagrin, felt himself blush.  
"Baka! Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?"  
"Maybe."  
Hisoka glared and went back to work. The minute hand crawled its way through ten minutes as he worked, trying to ignore his partner who had given up teasing him in favor of munching on a box of pocky.  
Crash.  
Tsuzuki leapt out of his seat at the sudden noise, looking frantically around for the cause. It took him several seconds to realize that Hisoka was missing.  
"Hisoka? Hisoka?!" He zipped around his partner's desk and found him, asleep on the floor. He sighed with relief when he saw that the empath was unhurt.   
"Fell asleep from exhaustion again, ne 'Soka? You need more sleep. I told you you needed looking after." Tsuzuki smiled and lifted his partner off the floor. It was a simple task to carry the slim teenager to the infirmary where he could rest until the day was out. Tsuzuki made sure Hisoka was tucked in comfortably before returning to his office.  
Mere minutes after the sugar glutton of Hades had left, a shadowy figure darkened the door to the infirmary. The figure chuckled quietly, in a way that indicates a certain level of insanity. Its rounded glasses glinted as it advanced on its helpless victim. Even Tsuzuki wouldn't come to the empath's aid this time, for an ambush was awaiting him on the way to his office. The diabolical laughter echoed throughout the halls of the JuOhCho, only to be drowned out by a sudden chorus of shouting.  
  
"Hisoka! Time to go home!" Tsuzuki peered into the infirmary wearing a happy, close-eyed grin. "Wake up, Hiso-" He stopped short as his violet eyes opened to find the room empty. "Hisoka?"  
He stepped into the room, holding a box that contained the remains of the surprise birthday party cake that the other shinigami from the summons division had presented him with at his surprise birthday party.  
"Doko ni iru no, Hisoka?" He looked about curiously for his absent partner, wondering where the younger man could have gone. Hisoka wouldn't normally have left early. Maybe since the party had lasted all day, though, he had taken it as an excuse to go home. However, if that was the case, why hadn't Hisoka stayed for the party? He hadn't even stopped by to say hello. Everyone else had been there, even workaholic Tatsumi had taken some time off to wish Tsuzuki a happy birthday. So why had Hisoka ignored him?  
Depressed puppy ears and tail popped out, and Tsuzuki's overlarge eyes glittered with tears.  
"Hisoka wa...Hisoka wa...HIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Without another word, he ran home, tears streaming down his cheeks at the fact that his partner had ditched him on his birthday.  
Tsuzuki burst into his house, and raced into his room, ready to throw himself down on his bed and cry until his chibi inu body was out of tears and then gorge himself on cake until he felt better. He stopped just short of the first step in his plan, however, when he noticed that there was something already on his bed.  
"Hisoka?"  
Sure enough, his favorite little antisocial empath was lying curled up asleep on his bed wearing a set of kitten paws, a tail, and a pair of cat ears, all in a pale cream color. He had been dressed in an overlarge pale green sweater and a cute pair of shorts. Around his neck was a little black collar with a gold bell. On the bed beside him was a note addressed to Tsuzuki.  
  
Welcome home, Tsuzuki! Hope you like the gift! Happy birthday from the Summoning Department!  
P.S. Had to keep him asleep to get the outfit on. If the potion doesn't wear off soon...wait longer....  
  
Tsuzuki laughed nervously at the little doodle Watari had scribbled at the end of the note. The madcap scientist wouldn't really use a potion on Hisoka that might not work properly...right? He glanced at his sleeping partner.  
Hisoka stirred then, waking up, and Tsuzuki sighed in relief. Leaf green eyes opened slowly, and the empath rubbed at them with a paw, yawning.  
He really did make a cute kitten, Tsuzuki thought, smiling.  
"Nn...Tsuzuki...?" Hisoka blinked at him sleepily, still drowsy from the potion Watari had dosed him with. "Wha's goin' on?"  
"Wai!" Without warning, Tsuzuki glomped the tired neko. "I got the best birthday present ever!"  
"Birthday present?"  
"Hai!" Inu-Tsuzuki licked the tip of Hisoka's nose playfully. "I got a kitten!"  
"Kitten?" He frowned, wondering why his brain was refusing to process the information coming in.  
"Hai! I got a Hisoka-kitten!"  
"What?" Hisoka looked down, and immediately turned bright red, either from anger, embarrassment, or both. "Who did this to me?" He tried to pull away from Tsuzuki to remove the paws.   
"Iya! My Hisoka-kitten!" When faced with Tsuzuki's puppy pout of doom, even Hisoka was defenseless. So he sighed and let Tsuzuki hug him, and even enjoyed it, and even hugged him back.  
"Happy birthday, I guess."  
"Sankyuu, Hisoka!"  
Chu.  
Blush.  
"...baka."  
Niko.  
  
Ah yes. The sole purpose of this ficlet was to put Hisoka in shota shorts and kitty stuff. Hearts for the Hisoka-kitten. 


End file.
